Morpheus
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: With this demon hanging around, no one is safe in their dreams.


Lately the nights have been slow for the slayer so she decided to hang with her friends at the Bronze. The whole Scooby gang was there _including_ Giles. Apparently he had nothing better to do that night. Things must have _really_ not been busy lately. 

That very night a girl is running from a demon. It was 6 feet tall. It had a bumpy back. Pointy ears; red eyes, has no mouth; has four arms; and a small tail. It's green and it's hands are blue. Has sharp nails. The girl ran screaming for her life. The demon had scratched her before, but she managed escape from under the demon. The demon quickly caught up to her near the bronze. The demon grabbed her by the neck and held her above the ground. It's eyes turned black and his hand was on her forehead. There was a bright light under it's hand. The demon let go. She fell to the floor.

Buffy stopped dancing. Angel looked down at her.

Angel: What's wrong?

Buffy: I thought heard someone scream.

Angel: Maybe you should check it out.

Buffy: Yeah.

She ran out through the crowd, Angel following her. Willow made a concerned face to Tara and ran out after them. There was a huge crowd surrounding the girl. Everyone was making gasping sounds and saying 'what happened?' Buffy and Angel pushed their way through the mob, Willow following. Buffy stared at the girl in shock. She wasn't at all bloody. There was nothing gory. From the way the crowd made it sound you would think her guts are all over the place. But there wasn't. There was just

Willow: ...a symbol on her forehead.

It was a triangle with a circle inside with a triangle inside of that. Outside the big triangle on each side was a tiny circle. It looked like ink.

Buffy: What is that? 

Angel: I've seen it before, but I don't know what it means. It's pretty ancient.

Willow: It's the symbol of Morpheus. Those three tiny circles on the outside stand for the three main demons. The inner triangle stands for the Ig Ag Ug Demon Organization. And the circle...well put all the shapes together and you get the The Tri Demons in the circle of the Ig Ag Ug Demon Org. (Buffy made a surprised expression) I uh did a lot of research about ancient demons and symbols. 

Buffy: Wow... Will I must say I'm amazed. 

Angel: Me too. (he smiled)

Willow: Yeah me three. So what are we gonna do about the girl?

Buffy: Right. Well... she's dead so

Angel: Check her pulse.

Buffy kneeled down and checked the pulse. 

Buffy: She's not dead. (The girl opened her eyes) Hey..(she said gently) how do you feel?

Girl: My head's a little groggy. Is that demon gone.

Buffy: You know about demons? Like info about them n stuff?

Girl: I'm a witch. (Buffy helped her up) I sometimes use demons for my spells. My names Urving Square. 

Buffy: Buffy Summers. This Angel and Willow. She's a witch too.

Willow: That's cool. Maybe you could show me what you know some time.

Urving: Yeah that sounds nice.

The crowd cleared. Giles was in the bathroom. He was a little constipated so he was in there for a bit. When he came out of the bathroom he saw all the commotion and went outside. Buffy told him what they knew and went back to Giles' house with Urving.

Buffy: So did the demon go after you or did you approach it first?

Urving: I would never approach a demon alone. I was walking around the neighborhood and all of a sudden it jumped me. I almost got inside the bronze, but it caught up and next thing I knew it was putting this symbol on my head. It hurt.

Buffy: I figured...the whole screaming thing.

Angel: So the demon Morpheus implanted the symbol of Ig Ag Ug and then ran away?

Urving: I guess. Before and blacked out the demon was there and then I woke up and saw you.

Giles: Did you know the demon was Morpheus?

Urving: Not at the time no. It probably won't come after me again anyway.

Willow: It might not come after you again, but I don't think it's done with you.

Tara (looking in a book): It says here that Morpheus is a dream demon. It does harm to it's victims in their dreams.

Angel: Dream demon... So you probably won't have a pleasant sleep. 

Urving: I probably won't be the only one.

Angel: There were more people?

Urving: Well not that I know of but yes there must be.

Buffy: Tara is there anything else in there that's important? 

Tara: Nope just a bunch of stuff about where it's clan. It does say that the demon was biologically formed in a lab by two scientists. One named Dr. Carl Hyme and Prof. S-

Giles: Sandra Lee.

Tara: Yeah. 

Giles: Can I look at that?

Tara: Sure. (hands him the book)

Giles: Dr. Carl Hyme and Prof. Sandra Lee worked in a lab for 20 years trying to create a demon that would be a protector.... of all scientists ... around the world.

Buffy: Crazy (rolled her eyes)

Giles: Soon after they created the demon Morpheus the dream hopping demon, they were affected by him. It put the symbol on Dr. Hyme and Prof. Lee's foreheads. They experienced dreams with Morpheus in them which affected there mentol and physical body. They soon went insane and angry. There .... intentions turned evil. There eyes changed to red. They eventually completely became demons. Dr. Hyme became known as the Hymzlik demon and Prof. Lee became known as the Leeordroyd demon. They became extremely powerful. The symbol originally was just one small circle. But soon together the three demons joined and created the name for themselves of Ig Ag Ug Demon Org. 

Buffy: Ok. So how do we kill it?

(Angel wrapped her hand with his.)

Giles: Buffy... this may not say how to kill Morpheus, but believe it or not it does tell us a lot about where this demon comes from. It's origin. This took place in England since before B.C. This demon has been around extremly long. It must be powerful. And I think this will lead us a little further into what we need to find.

Buffy: Which is how we will kill it. I'm assuming this might take a while so I'll go into patient mode. 

Urving: You also need to find it before you can kill it. Maybe a spell would work. Willow, Tara and I could do something. I have the perfect spell.

Buffy: Sounds like a plan so far. Giles?

Giles: Yes...they can do that. However, killing it probably isn't as simple as 1-2-3. I suggest you just track it and it if tries to harm anyone just stop it. But don't attempt to kill it. The efforts will be pointless.

Buffy: Ok.

Angel: I'll go with her. (Giles nodded ok)

Buffy: Of course you will. (rubbed each other with there noses smiling)

Willow: Ok... so how about we go to the dorm and do the spell you (Urving) were talking about. 

Urving: Alright. But first we need to stop by my place to get some supplies.

Willow: Ok by me...Tara?

Tara: Fine..by me.

Angel: Buffy and I will head down to Willy's to see if knows anything. 

Buffy: Hmm.. like a little reunion. I haven't seen that fella in a long time..._N_ot saying that missed him much.

Angel: I know. Let's go. Willow, you want us to drop you off? 

Willow: mm Hmm

Angel dropped them off. Angel and Buffy drove away heading to Willy's. Urving opened the door and they walked in. A pair of hands grabbed her and threw her. 

Willow: Urving!

Urving: (slowly stood up) I'm ok. Grab the bags on the table.

Tara helped Willow grab them.

Angel: Hey Willy.. (grinning)

Buffy: Long time no see...

Willy: hiya... Buffy and....Angel. Nice to see ya.

Buffy: yeah...(she ran her finger along the counter walking towards him.) So ...have you noticed anything strange lately?

Willy: Strange compared to what? 

Buffy: Give me a straight answer. Has anything ... new been going on. 

Willy: No nothin.

Buffy: Come on Willy... you have a good memory. You know I don't like it when you lie.

Back at Urving's house. Urving grabbed a shovel and hit the demon on the head knocking it out temporally. They all ran out of the house and headed towards Willow/Tara's dorm.

Willy: I don't know anythin

Angel: (grabs him by the collar) Come on Willy! Tell her the truth! What's been going on. You hate seeing me when I'm really angry... I suggest you fess up or thing will get ugly pretty soon.

Willy: Ok ok ok... ( Angel put him down) ok. There's this demon organization called Ig Ag Ug.

Angel: We know about that.

Willy: uh... There're here to weaken and eventually kill all powerful witches in Sunnydale and the powerful.. warrior which would be you [buffy.]

Buffy: Of course....It's always me. Anything else Willy?

Willy: They don't work together. They hunt individually. But on Sundays and noon they have meetings at..... at the old cheese factory up on Cedar Hill way past main street.

Buffy: Thanks. You've been sweet. (she pat his cheek) Have a nice day charmer.

Angel: Be a good o boy Willy.

Willy: Yeah I will..

In the dorm.

Willow: So that was Morpheus. 

Urving: No. That was Hymzlik or the Leeordroyd.

Tara: Why would they both come after you? I thought once Morpheus put the symbol on you the others wouldn't hurt you.

Urving: That's what I thought. I don't really know much about the Ig Ag Ug org. 

Willow: I guess we gotta research about all three... sure we know they were once people, but now they're demons. So there must be a certain way to kill them just like Morpheus.

Tara: We should do the spell now and locate Morpheus. He's probably looking for some more harm to do.

Willow: Yeah.. It's a good thing Dawn is away at camp. It's one last person to worry about.

Urving: Ok. We all hold onto a bottle of pyroxene dust. (hands them a bottle) Sprinkle some in your hair. (they did so) Keep the bottle at your feet. I'll be chanting Las corascos mina tiza. When you see the ball of light start to form close your eyes and chant Las corascos lida nasco.

Willow+Tara: K

Urving: Las corascos mina tiza. Las corascos mina tiza. 

A ball light started to form. Willow and Tara held hands, closed their eyes and chanted Las corascos lida nasco. They all opened their eyes. In the ball instead of light there was an image. 

Willow: That's the hardware store. And a demon. Is that the Morpheus?

Urving: Yes

Tara: It's big.

Buffy: We should go to Willow's and tell her that we know where the demon hangs out.

Angel: Good idea. 

They drove in Angel's black convertible heading towards Willows. Suddenly the Leeordroyd demon jumped in front of the car and they stopped short. 

Angel: You ok?

Buffy: Yeah.. What the hell is that? It's huge.

Angel: That would be the....Leeordroyd. 

Buffy: The professor gone mad. Reminds me a little bit of my old professor Walsh. She's dead. Can't say I miss her.

Angel: Well this one isn't budging so let's move it. Remember we can't really kill it. I have a feeling after Giles is done doing his research we'll find out that they need to be together to be killed.

Buffy: Yeah. Right. 

Buffy and Angel jumped out of the car. Buffy walked up to Leeordroyd and made to punch it's face, but the demon blocked her blow. The demon picked Buffy by her neck "Angel.." and threw her past the car. As Buffy hit the ground she rolled. 

Angel: Buffy! 

He ran to her side and helped her up. Buffy had her hand on her neck. 

Angel: Are you ok?

Buffy: Yeah I'm fine. The sooner we kill this bitch the better I'll be though.

Angel: I'm with you there.

The demon walked towards them. Angel instinctively stood in front of Buffy. _I love it when he protects me. He's so loving. God, I love him. I couldn't bare it if something happened to him. Or if he were in pain because something happened to me._ She thought. Angel kicked the demon. Then he punched it. He punched again. The demon was like a rock. Didn't budge. Not a scratch. _ This demon really is stubborn. At least have the decency to fight back so I'm not wasting my time. Ok that's it. Buffy we're leaving. This demon is obviously wasting our time. _Angel thought. _Maybe she just wants to fight me. Kick my ass. Well she can fight me, but she won't be kicking my butt. _Buffy thought again. Angel took Buffy's hand a squeezed it gently. _His touch. _Buffy thought and sighed. Angel thought, _Her warmth. I love her warmth. She's so full of love. . . for me. _

Angel: Get in the car. 

Buffy: Ok.

She got in the car. Angel started walking around the car to the drivers seat when all of a sudden the demon grabbed Angel and threw him.

Buffy: Angel!

Angel: I'm ok. _So finally you want to fight. _

Leeordroyd kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel stood up and kicked the demon in the knee. The demon fell. Before it had the chance to attack Angel again he got in the car and drove off.

Buffy: So they really do fight alone. 

Angel: Yeah.

Willow got on the phone and called Giles. She told him about where Morpheus was incase Buffy and Angel went to Giles first. She told him that they ran into Hymzlik. Giles said that he's still researching a way to kill the demons. Urving took a nap.

Outside the hardware store Morpheus stared inside looking for his next victim. He closed his eyes and went into his previous victim.

Buffy knocked on Willow's door. She opened the door and said, "Hey." and gestured for them to come in. 

Angel: I need a little more then that.

Willow: Right. Come in.

Buffy: We know where the demons hangout is. In the old cheese factory.

Willow: Good and we did the spell. Right Morpheus is at the hardware store.

Buffy: What's wrong with Urving? 

Willow: What?

Willow turned around. Urving was twitching violently. The symbol on her head was glowing.

Willow: Oh my god... What's happening?

Angel: It must be the demon. It's in....her dream. It must be attacking her

Buffy: Inside. 

Tara: How do we stop it?

Buffy: Willow where did you say Morpheus was?

Willow: The hardware store.

Buffy: Ok. Willow, Tara. You keep an eye on her see if you can find a spell that can wake her up if she doesn't wake up on her own soon. Angel. Let's go.

Angel: Lock the door. The other demons might come after you.

Willow: One already did. Hymzlik.

Angel: Ok. We'll stop by Urving's to see if it's still there after we get Morpheus.

In the dream world: Blood trickled out of Urving's mouth. She screamed pain as Morpheus punched her in the stomach. 

Urving: Go away! 

Morpheus: Zlit gargy clit tomb sore lee ta toe.

Urving (repeats what he said in english): You will die in your dream and in real life.

Morpheus: Spleen garv nip zool viv.

Urving: All witches must .... die. 

Morpheus: (Laughed)

Urving: No! I will wake up. I have to.

Buffy was already out the door. Angel left following her. They got in the car and hurried to the hardware store. They shortly arrived at the store. 

Buffy: There he is....the famous Morpheus.

Angel: Buffy. Be careful. He's really strong and we don't know how to kill it. I don't think snapping it's neck or putting a knife in it's heart will do the trick this time.

Buffy: I have a feeling you're right.

Angel: I'm always (he smiled and she smiled back)

Then she put on her game face. She tapped the demon on the shoulder.

Buffy: Excuse me. Do you know where the Sun Cinema is. My boyfriend and I want to see Pearl Harbor. Heard it's really good. Maybe you could come along.

Morpheus: (turned around) Quin zat phil xillian mcfa.

Buffy: Angel what did he say?

Angel: It's Blarnian. It means.... You broke my concentration. You shall die.

Buffy: Right.

Angel: Ig Ag Ug. Ayg

Morpheus: (laughs)

Buffy: What'd you say?  
Angel: I said 'fuck you die.'

Buffy: Let me try. Ig Ag Ug. Ayg.

Morpheus growled and Buffy laughed.

Buffy: That was fun.

Urving woke up. 

Willow: Hey.... you're ok now. (she wiped Urving's mouth) Buffy and Angel went out to kill stop Morpheus. They must have becuase if they didn't I don't think you'd be awake right now.

Tara sat down next to Willow.

Tara: I hope you're starting to fell better.

Urving: Yeah. I am. 

Buffy: Let's kick some ass. 

Buffy punched the demon. Angel went behind Morpheus. Buffy kicked it in the stomach. It didn't wince. Some pretty tight muscles. Buffy punched and punched and kicked. She let Angel have at it. Angel spin kicked the demon. The demon punched Angel in the arm hard enough to make Angel shout once from the pain. Buffy kicked the demon in the neck. It stumbled a bit. Angel punched the demon. The demon threw Angel. 

Buffy: Angel!! 

She kicked the demon and started running to Angel who was slowly getting up, Morpheus grabbed Buffy by the neck. Buffy winced at the tight grip. Angel yelled, "Buffy! Let go of her!"

Morpheus put his hand on her forehead. Buffy screamed. Angel yelled, "Buffy!!!!"

Morpheus was sucking away most of Buffy's energy and putting that symbol on her forehead. She kept screaming in pain. Her legs dangled helplessly. Angel was held back by Morpheus mentally. Finally Morpheus stopped. Buffy fell to the floor. 

Morpheus: Atz Itz bull tea. (translation: see you in your dreams)

Angel ran to Buffy's side. 

Angel: Buffy! Open your eyes.. please open them. Buffy.

Buffy slowly woke up. Her hazel eyes shown up at Angel..looking drained. Angel held her in a tight hug. Angel looked the symbol on her head and feared that maybe she'd fall asleep and never wake up.

Angel: Hey...

Buffy: (blink) Did you kill it?

Angel had his arm around Buffy's back holding her up.

Angel: It got away.

Buffy: My head hurts and I'm a little cold.

Angel: Let's go back to my place. Get you under covers. 

Angel carefully scooped her up. Put her in the car and started driving. Buffy glanced in the mirror. She quickly put her hand on the tip of her forehead; the hair line. 

Buffy: The symbol!

Angel: Yeah. Morpheus.

Buffy: What happened to Urving could happen to me. 

Angel: I won't let anything happen to you. Urving's probably ok. You defenately stopped Morpheus from killing her.

Buffy: And now I have to worry about being killed in my dreams. 

Angel: you'll be ok. You're strong. You can handle it.

Buffy: You don't know that. Morpheus is strong really strong in this reality. Who knows how strong he'll be in my dream. (She sighed)

Angel: Buffy.. relax. You're tired, you just need to rest.

Buffy: And not sleep.

He picked her up out of the car and brought her to the bedroom. He slid her under the covers. He lightly brushed her forehead and kissed it.

Angel: You'll be fine.

Buffy couldn't help, but fall asleep. Angel watched over her as she slept peacefully. No signs that anything is wrong. He stroked her forehead lovingly. Earlier he called Willow over. She shortly arrived with Urving and Giles.

Giles: Is she ok?

Angel: Yeah. (sitting up next to Buffy) 

Willow: The symbol's on her forehead. We have to get it off. Giles help me look for a spell.

Giles: Of course. 

Willow had brought some books to look through. 

:: In the old cheese factory :: (the demons speaking in Blarnian)

Leeordroyd: Excellent Morpheus. You've branded the slayer. 

Hymzlik: When are you going to go into her dream?

Morpheus: Soon. Before I do I think you two should appear in her dream first. Weaken her some more. 

Leeordroyd: Paralyze her power. Good idea. I'll do that.

Hymzlik: And I will do whatever I can to keep her from waking up.

Morpheus: Yes. Once she is gone. We can continue to kill all the witches in the world. We will suck their knowledge and power. Ig Ag Ug demon org. will be the most powerful demon organization ever!

Leeordroyd: Hymzlik. Aren't you glad we created Morpheus.

Hymzlik: Very.

Morpheus: Now go.

Hymzlik and Leeordroyd closed their eyes and went into Buffy's dream. In her dream she was sleeping. She woke when Professor Lee put her hand on Buffy's neck and started paralyzing her power. Buffy screamed in the dream and in real life.

Angel: Giles! 

Giles: The demon morpheus is in her head. 

Urving closed her eyes. She connected to her senses.

Urving: It's not Morpheus.

Giles: What? 

Urving: It's Hymzlik and Leeordroyd. Leeordroyd is numbing her power and Hymzlik has a hold on her so she can't wake up. She'd have to be really strong to wake up.

Angel(looked back atBuffy): Buffy! Please wake up. Fight it.

Urving: Morpheus is there now.   
Buffy: Ah!

:: Morpheus grabbed by the neck and threw her. She rolled. She tried to get up but the demon kicked her again. He punched her stomach and scratched her face:::

In reallity her face bled.

Angel: Oh god... Buffy

Willow: Here! This spell will do the trick..sort of. 

Angel: Sort of ?

Buffy continued to make gagging noises.

Willow: Well.. it's a spell to get you in her dream. If you go inside her dream you can protect her. You can fight Morpheus.

Angel: Ok.. but how do I kill it. Giles said that Leeordroyd and Hymzlik have to be with Morpheus to kill them. 

Willow: Yes...

Giles: They are all there. You may not be able to see them. There is..... a spell that will make them visible. Here it is. 

Urving: You better hurry. She's weakened greatly.

Willow: So we do the spell to send you there and then when you get there you chant the spell Giles mentioned. 

Angel: Ok. How do I get out of dream though. Will my body be there just in spirit or physically will I be in her dream.

Willow: um.... Physically. So when you enter her dream we won't see you. You'll be able to get out once you kill the three demons. You stab Morpheus in the heart and say Blar Zar Pig. To get out say ZBin.

Angel: Ok. Let's do the spell.

Buffy: Ahhh!!!!

Willow, Urving and Giles got in a circle around Buffy and Angel. 

Willow: Mala mala ig zg reque mip tee zoona adaboom.

Urving: Mala mala ig zg reque mip tee zoona adaboom.

Giles: Mala mala ig zg reque mip tee zoona adaboom.

Angel thought to himself , _i'm coming Buffy!_

He disspeared. 

Willow: It worked.

Giles: Yes. Let's just hope he can save her.

Angel: Buffy?!

Buffy: AH!!!!

Morpheus(laughed): Pain. It's great.

Buffy: Angel! 

Angel: Buffy! ( he starting running to Buffy)

Morpheus grabbed a long knife. Angel jumped on Morpheus. Angel quickly chanted the spell to make the other demons visible. Angel took punched the demon. Buffy lay still watching them. Angel kicked Morpheus. Morpheus kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel, "Owe.."

Angel: That wasn't nice!

Angel launched at the demon.

Leeordroyd: Morpheus kill him!!! Or you won't get anymore honeycombs and cookie dough!

Angel quickly jumped on Morpheus. He took out a knife and stabbed Morpheus and said, "Blar Zar Pig" 

All three demons disappeared. Angel went over to Buffy.

Buffy: Angel.....(whisper) Stay here with me.

Angel: I have to go. I'll see you when you wake up. 

Buffy: We can be togethe here.

Angel: We are together.

Buffy: We can make love here.

Angel: Your friends need you. We can't stay here forever. Buffy. I love you and I promise you one day I'll be human. 

Angel kissed her on the lips and said, "Zbin."

Reallity::

Buffy shot up. Angel held her. 

Buffy: Oh god Angel! 

Angel: Buffy.. it's ok. You're ok now. I'm here.

Urving: Mala teaky...

Angel: What are you doing?

Urving: zinie zenith mala queetaka boo zala xena.

Angel: Ahhh! 

Buffy: Angel!

Willow: What did you do!

Urving: A spell to -

Angel: I'm human.

Urving: that.

Buffy: You're... human!

Angel: Yes. 

Giles, Willow, and Urving left the mansion.

Buffy: I'm so happy

Angel: I love you.

Buffy: and I love you!

Buffy and Angel started kissing. Angel removed her clothes and she removed his...and well you what happens. :) A lot of bliss the whole night long. Happiness forever. 


End file.
